Lie, Cheating, Revenge
by Niki Jotsin
Summary: Eli and Clare cant stand each other after the break-up, but seeing each other with another person, makes them shatter. ECLARE


**AUTHORS NOTE**

This is my first Fanfiction! This is an Eclare Fanfic. Somewhat Cake.. I will be releasing a new chapter everyday (most likely). :D

**CHAPTER 1**

**Clare's POV**

It's was a monday morning. The school wasnt as loud as any other day of the week, because no one likes Mondays. Coming back to school after the break-up was hard, cause Eli and I couldn't talk to each other without it being horribly uncomfortable. I wasn't feeling like myself today. Just thinking about Eli made me sad.

I walked down the hall going to Adam's locker hoping that Eli wouldn't be there. "Hey." I said to Adam. "Hey. Why so serious?" said Adam noticing my frown. "nothing it's just, what Eli and I had was-" Adam cut me off with a sigh. "hey Adam. Uh, Clare." said Eli as he walked up behind me. Why was Eli giving me so much attitude? "Hi, Eli." I said to Eli.

**Eli's POV**

What was Clare talking to Adam about? She's been ignoring all of us since the break-up. "I better get to class. See ya later." I said as I walked to my first class, Math. "is this Mr. Martin's room?" Asked a girl with a beautiful, smooth and quiet voice. "Yes. You must be our new student, Jessica DeFranco! Welcome to the class!" said as he read the class list. Jessica DeFranco huh? That's such a beautiful name. She had brown hair that was tied in a neat ponytail, big brown bold eyes and a large smile. She was wearing a yellow t-shirt and dark blue skinny sat in the desk beside me.  
>"Hey." I whispered and smirked<br>"Hey, what's your name?"  
>"Elijah, but you can call me Eli."<br>"Cool name. You can call me Jess."  
>"Ok. Is this your first day here?"<br>"yeah, It's really lame. You know, being the 'new kid'."  
>"nahh, you get used to it.. Uh so what's your next class?"<br>"English."  
>"Cool me too. Um, are you.. Single?"<br>"Single? Don't you think it's a little early to be asking me out? I mean I just met you."  
>"yea, I was just wondering."<br>"Yes. Yes I am. But I'm not gonna risk my heart. this year, I'm only dating if I'm completely sure."  
>"Yea. Have you made any friends yet?"<br>"nope. But I'd love to be your friend!"  
>"haha, how about after school, I show you around."<br>"sure!"

_-after school-_

I walked down the hall, ignoring everyone and just thinking about Jessica. I stopped at Jess' last class, French. I saw Jessica walk out of her class.  
>"Hey Jess."<br>"Hi Eli!"  
>"Ready to go? There is this coffee shop that the students of Degrassi go to after school. I thought you might wanna join me."<br>"Sure yea, let me just get my books."  
>After Jess grabbed all her stuff, we went to the Dot.<p>

_-at the Dot-_

"This is the Dot. The place where everyone hangs out." I said. I glanced over to find a table and I saw Clare sitting with Jake. Don't get jealous Eli. Calm down. Jess saw the frustration in my face and said  
>"What happened Eli?"<br>"Nothing, it's just, nevermind."  
>"ok. But you can tell me anything. I'll keep it a secret!"<br>"haha ok."  
>We found a seat and started to talk<br>"So. What was that you weren't gonna tell me but now you are?" Jess said with a big smile on her face.  
>"Nothing. Well, can I trust you?"<br>"Sure why not?"  
>"Well, you see that girl over there.." I said nudging my head to the left. "We had a rough break-up and we can't.." my anger built up inside me. My nervousness made my heart pound 60X faster. I started to shake.<br>"Eli! Are you ok?"  
>"I. I have to go!" I said with frustration in my voice.<p>

**Clare's POV**

From the corner of my eye, I could see Eli and a new girl looking towards me and Jake. "Jake.. Who is she?" I said. "I think she's the new girl. But why does it matter?" he answered. "No reason, just curious." I said. Eli couldn't be over me that quickly. I don't understand how he would! He drove a car into a wall for Christ Sake! He must just be showing her around. Whatever. I need to talk to Eli. I can't stand to see him with someone else.

**Jess' POV**

"ELI!" I yelled when Eli stormed off. I sat there confused. I got up, attempting to walk out, but i stepped on something. I looked down thinking that it was a piece of gum but it was a piece of paper, with Eli's handwriting on it. It read  
>"<em>Dear Jessica,<em>  
><em>Welcome to Degrassi! If you ever need anything, you can call me or IM me. 416-555-6677 Goldz_220409 :) Good luck!<em>  
><em>from, Eli Goldsworthy<em>"

Hmm. Eli does seem amazing. Let's see if I can try my luck.

_-later that day-_

I walked inside my house and sat down. The note said to IM him, so lets see how this goes. I grabbed my laptop and started to type. Eli seemed really cool.

**Narrator**

Jessica started to type like the wind. Jess knew she liked Eli, but Eli was clearly not over Clare. This should be fun.

**Follow me on twitter! Niki8954 :)**


End file.
